warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden/Season 2
Episodes New Era Spies. Secret missions. Undercover patrols. All part of the cats' new lives as the Hidden. If they want to stay alive and destroy Viperstar's army, they must call upon recesses of courage, stealth, and cunning they never knew they had. It's the beginning of a new dawn for the rebellion... if they can survive that long. Catch Me Gently Ever since he left the rebellion, Tornadoheart has been gaining power in GreenClan. Now, when he's finally trusted with his own squadron and set loose to ravage a family of innocent cats, he's sure that this is the ultimate test. Once he accomplishes this, he'll be a full general of GreenClan, right hand to Viperstar, with all the power he's ever wanted. But a blast from the past gives an unexpected twist to his plans, and makes him question who he really is. Crossings & Callings Tornadoheart has rejoined the rebellion, but that doesn't mean their problems are over. The secret patrol is faced with a tough decision when the reach the River of Stars once again, and meanwhile, back in the Tunnels, the cats realize someone has discovered their hiding place. When All Else Fails The cats of the Hidden are just about ready to give up. The secret mission patrol is being pursued by a deadly group of GreenClan assassins, and no one is getting along back in the Tunnels. What do you do when all else fails? Hero Finchnose realizes that Reedfur and the secret patrol are in serious trouble, and they'll die without help. The rebellion assembles a rescue patrol of cats to go save them, but they might be too late... Reunion After a daring, quickly-put-together rescue mission to help the secret patrol, the four best friends are finally reunited. Now, as they make their way back to the Tunnels, they must decide on some important issues concerning who they are as the Hidden, and what they do. Heard It On The Wind As they prepare for Aquatail's attack, the cats encounter a group of mysterious travelers. When they realize that these cats are part of the Network, it seems like a wonderful revelation. But Viperstar is clever beyond their wildest dreams, and they just might be walking into a trap they will never walk out of. In The Dark It's time for the Hidden to face down a long-time foe. As Aquatail tries to invade the Tunnels, they put up a brave stand, knowing that to let the she-cat in will be disaster. They need to hold her off, or die trying. Try Me How much is too much to give for freedom? And how far should you go to save a friend's life? With Strongheart on the verge of death, Finchnose, Silverbreeze, and Reedfur must answer those questions quickly. The Network Not that they're complaining, but the Hidden cats are wondering who exactly was it that saved Strongheart the night of the battle? When the answer steps forward, they realize that even though they're facing all of GreenClan and possibly the biggest war they've ever seen... there could still be hope. There are still others on their side. When War Began In the Hidden cats' point of view of the finale, they realize that war has now become inevitable. The only thing left is... how do they possibly make it so they have a chance of winning? Poison A never-before-seen glimpse into Viperstar's den itself, as the evil leader prepares for true war. With GreenClan's forces so strong, it will be easy to crush such a tiny rebellion. Right? But they've proved him wrong before. Viperstar is taking no chances. Category:The Hidden